


Through the Leaves

by toomanysunkenships



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, luna and draco, poemfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanysunkenships/pseuds/toomanysunkenships





	Through the Leaves

Leaves fall, slowly, gently

Across pale skin and tangle in

Hair fair as twinkling stars

Delight is evident in her eyes

A name like the moon

Luna

She twirls in the torrent of leaves

Laughing wildly

Talking to miniature creatures

No one can see

And oh, she's beautiful

They agree

"Why, thank you,"

She smiles at them

I wish she'd smile at me

Strange, strange beauty

I peer around trees

I love her,

My father would hear

I keep my distance

Small boy

White hair

Thinks I don't see him

Hiding in the trees,

Such a childish thing

And yet, I love it

His eyes,

So blue

Sparkle while he watches me

Dance with darbles while

I pretend

I don't love him

Big strong name for a

Boy like him

Draco  
And maybe I've lost it

I'm not the type

He'd want,

So I want him from afar

But the sun shines, bold and strong

Through his locks, across his jaw

And I love him


End file.
